


Apuestas

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo (Kagehina collection kinktober 2017) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Challenge Response, M/M, apuestas - Freeform, challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Los dedos acarician blando. Un rayo frío le recorre la columna, se le estremece cada terminación nerviosa de sólo pensar qué es.—Es aquí, ¿verdad, su majestad? Puedo notarlo.Araña la zona mirando la cara de Kageyama en busca de aprobación. No se le mueve ni un ápice del gesto, está tan metido en el papel que las cuerdas vocales se le enredan en la lengua al hablar. Aunque sus ojos lo delatan, esa manera en la que se le expanden las pupilas, ese siseo de satisfacción cada vez que le obedece.O en el que Kageyama es un rey y Hinata tiene que obedecerle.





	Apuestas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tengo que admitir que este me ha costado más de lo usual porque eso de "roleplay" no lo veo muy adecuado para el KageHina ya que para mi ninguno de los dos son del todo dominantes ni sumisos así que... He hecho lo que he podido 3. Las horas son porque he ido a ver la película Madre! y he llegado hace media hora (Recomendadísima por cierto). Os dejo con este one-shot y me voy a dormir. Corto y cambio con todo mi cariño.

**Apuestas**

por

_CallmeJane_

* * *

 

—Más adentro.

—¿Así, _su majestad_? —pregunta con retintín.

—Los sirvientes no hablan de esa forma a su rey —impone, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones naranjas. Hinata nota el hueso de su cadera contra la mejilla cuando le obliga a enterrar más la cabeza— _más._

El corazón le bombea sangre como si le estuviese dando un paro cardiaco al sentir la humedad rozarle la piel. Por dentro es blando y tibio. La mano de Kageyama en la nuca.

—Es para hoy, _Hinata_. Sigue, ¿o prefieres que te castigue?

_Joder, otra vez no. Suficiente he tenido antes en la cocina._

—No, su majestad —Baja la mirada, como se supone que harían los súbditos a un soberano.

—Así me gusta.

Mueve todo el cuerpo hacia adelante, le duele un poco el hombro por la posición, pero tiene que terminar ya. _Lo necesita_. Llevan más de media hora en esa postura y la cosa se está poniendo peliaguda para él. Retuerce la mano de arriba a abajo y cree escuchar algo parecido a “muy bien, Hinata, casi está”. El frío del suelo sube como una enredadera desde las rodillas y le cala hasta los huesos.

Los dedos acarician blando. Un rayo frío le recorre la columna, se le estremece cada terminación nerviosa de sólo pensar qué es.

—Es aquí, ¿verdad, _su majestad_? Puedo notarlo.

Araña la zona mirando la cara de Kageyama en busca de aprobación. No se le mueve ni un ápice del gesto, está tan metido en el papel que las cuerdas vocales se le enredan en la lengua al hablar. Aunque sus ojos lo delatan, esa manera en la que se le expanden las pupilas, ese siseo de satisfacción cada vez que le obedece.

_Jodido mandón, estás en tu salsa._

Y, de repente, lo nota. Algo extraño filtrarse por el guante rosa de latex que lleva puesto. _Dios, me muero._ La bilis se le sube a la garganta mientras contiene el aire. Los mofletes a reventar de oxígeno para no oler el trozo marrón y flotante que acaba de emerger del tubo. _Me muero aquí mismo y me da igual, qué asco joder._ Que la bola nade dos centímetros más cerca de él es el aliciente suficiente como para ponerse de pie.

_A tomar por culo la apuesta, yo no paso por el aro._

—No. Nonononono —respira hondo de nuevo, los pulmones se refrescan como si acabara de tragar pasta de diente de menta y se le quedara el aliento helado— Y _NO_ —Luego escudriña a Kageyama, los ojos tan pegado que sólo puede ver una fina raya. Su compañero de equipo. Su mejor amigo. Su supuesta pareja, que sonríe tal cual deben sonreír los demonios cuando un ángel muere.

_Cabrón hijo de puta, pienso cobrártela un mes entero. Pídeme tú algo._

—Lo estabas haciendo _tan bien_ —lo anima, alto y ancho como un poste de luz. Impoluto desde su lado del baño—. Al final sí que voy a tener que tirar el bote de Nutella a la basura.

Los latidos le recorren la piel como si un caballo hiciera temblar la tierra con su trote.

—Pero _a ver_ —comienza Hinata, el guante aun chorreando agua y jabón— he limpiado casi todo el baño, más bien todo porque sólo me falta _esta-cosa-de-aquí_. Y eso ha sido un inconveniente —continúa, apuntándole con su dedo rosa cubierto de plástico— ¿Me vas a venir a decir a mí que tú hubieses aguantado con la nariz metida en el retrete y una mierda caminando cerca de tu cara sin siquiera apartarte? No me lo creo.

Kageyama parece pensárselo mientras repasa los azulejos color crema de las paredes.

El baño es lo suficientemente grande para que los dos habitaran sin que tropezaran ni se miraran el careto cuando uno de los dos está de mal humor. Tiene su plato de ducha con sus mamparas incrustadas en piedra pulida, éstas crecían hasta el techo, transparentes por todas las esquinas; dentro surge de la pared un magnífico banco de madera pálida que habían barnizado a principios de año. Además, constaba de unos chorros de hidromasaje que venía de perlas cuando las agujetas les agarrotaban después de entrenar. Habían comprado en Ikea –esa tienda sueca en la que hay que montar todo a mano y reclamar tornillos ya que casi siempre ponen dos o tres que no son los que figuran en las instrucciones– la mayoría de los muebles (entre los dos, por supuesto): un banco de abedul llamado Molger con dos pisos en los que suelen colocar pantuflas o chanclas en el de abajo y toallas en el de arriba, un espejo alargado y blanco (en el que Kageyama puede verse más que el cuello) que posee en la parte posterior un perchero en el cual cuelgan albornoces. A Hinata le gusta usar diferentes champús, además de un sinfín de potingues para que el rizo no se le encrespe y sea tan suave como el culo de un bebé, por lo que habían pillado también un estante con cuatro repisas que divide por secciones lo que van a colocar, así nadie se pelea por tener menos espacio.

—Eso no lo sabremos nunca, por muy crío que te pongas has perdido _dos_ apuestas —recalca, contento. Le levanta el dedo índice y el corazón como victoria o insulto. Normalmente Hinata notaría cómo una burbuja de humo caliente se le rompe en la boca del estómago al ver cómo enseña los dientes, sin morder, sin la mandíbula tirante. _Normalmente._ Claro, porque en ese momento quiere restregarle el guante por toda la cara— El trato era que tú me tratabas como un rey y yo te perdonaba el haber perdido levantando pesas en el gimnasio esta mañana. Así que, te quedas sin chocolate una semana.

—¡Pero si me hiciste comerme una cucharada de mayonesa! —se le acumula saliva entre los dientes del recuerdo—¡Casi poto por tu culpa!

—Eres un nenaza.

—Y tú un dictador de mierda —tira de la cadena y se quita el plástico de su mano derecha –que ya está empezando a pegarse como una segunda piel– y lo echa a la bolsa de basura donde ha ido tirando los restos de barrer el polvo del suelo. Debe reconocer que la mayoría de pelos eran _suyos_ — No se puede hacer bromas contigo porque lo llevas todo al extremo —Le observa unos segundos para luego dirigirse al estante. Coge un bote violeta—. Mañana tengo entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y si la mayonesa hace que me ponga malo y no pueda ir al partido del miércoles? Conoces a la perfección la de problemas que tengo en el estómago por cualquier bobería.

Hinata sabe que está consiguiendo. Doblegarlo. Hacer que se sienta mal. Y aunque le está dando un poquito de pena cuando lo mira de reojo y ve que trata de prestar atención a todos lados menos a él rascándose la coronilla no se rompe en su teatrillo. _Una caca, dios, una caca._

— _Hinata_ —Kageyama suspira hondo. La expresión empieza a colgarle—, no seas así.

—¿Así cómo? —insiste abriendo el chorro del lavamanos. Esta fría y el gel huele a lavanda— Es que te pasas, no tienes término medio y el que paga el pato soy yo.

Se muerde la carne de la mejilla interna hasta que duele para contener las ganas de reírse. No puede ser que se lo esté creyendo de verdad.

—Vale —empieza caminando en su dirección—, puede que se me haya ido un poquito de las manos.

A Hinata se le inflan los nervios entre las clavículas, justo al inicio del cuello en el que el aire reparte oxígeno a todo el cuerpo. Le hormiguea la espalda entera al notar su aliento en el cuello. Le lame detrás de la oreja cerca del pelo corto, con la punta de la lengua. Sus manos se esconden dentro de la camiseta deportiva. El anillo de su dedo anular le quema la piel.

_Dios, Kageyama, no estás siendo justo. No se vale._

—Sabes que esto no es pedir perdón —respira fuego y tierra, arañándole el esternón cuando lo besa al borde de la camiseta, en el inicio de su espalda. Chupa. _Succiona._ Y repite hasta hartarse. Como si fuese el mejor de los dulces hecho para su paladar. Hinata no necesita una toalla donde secarse las manos porque siente que va a volatilizarse en vapor de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo hecho burbujas por todo el cuarto. Le flaquea la entereza y las piernas.

— _Shou_ —suspira mordiéndole la mandíbula.

Su nombre. Qué juego más sucio. Qué método más rastrero para llevárselo al huerto. Y qué bien suena en sus labios. Hinata no quiere mirarse al espejo cuadrado que tiene delante, justo encima del grifo, porque sabe a la perfección que va a ver cosas que le gustan y hacerse el difícil con una erección en los pantalones no es nada agradable.

Coge todo lo respirable que tiene a mano, agarra la poca voluntad que le queda y separa a Kageyama. Un par de centímetros. Se da la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara. El agua corre rápida por las tuberías. La cerámica blanca del lavamanos hace de apoyo a su espalda.

—¿Estamos en paz entonces? —Hinata sonríe pequeño, como hacen los niños malos delante de sus madres para que no conozcan las travesuras que hacen en el colegio.

Kageyama sigue a su maravilloso rollo, entretenido en tocarle donde más le duele y más le gusta y le hace perder la razón.

— _Tú que crees_ —la voz ronca y magna y llena de terribles intenciones.

Buscándole la boca.

—Creo que eres muy listo, Yamayama —se pone de puntillas para morderle los labios— pero yo lo soy _más._

Y entonces. Pasa.

Tira la bomba que provoca la tercera guerra mundial. Destapa el mantel tirando toda la cubertería. Rompe el silencio dentro de una biblioteca.

—¡Pero se puede saber que _cojones_ haces con tú vida Hinata! —brama un _ahora_ mojado Kageyama.

No lo suficiente para su gusto.

—Devolverte la media hora de suplicio que me has hecho sufrir limpiando —empieza a rellenar la tapa del jabón de nuevo, que es bastante honda y cuadrada. Se la tira de nuevo salpicando el suelo entero porque su novio no es tonto y al parecer tiene reflejos de ninja— Y la asquerosa mayonesa que me hiciste tragar también.

Siente que el agua le lame la piel en su tercer intento por volver a mojarlo.

Si Kageyama fuera un toro, Hinata sería el punto rojo al que embestir y no de la forma que a ambos le gustaría.

—Sabes que te la has cargado de lo lindo —amenaza, y en vez de salir del baño cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Quizás porque intuye que es capaz de mojar el piso entero en el que viven y no tiene ganas de ponerse a limpiar lo que queda de sábado— Venga, tíramelo. Olvídate de la Nutella

—Me da igual, joe, que tú puedes mangonearme y yo no puedo mojarte un poquitín —los separan tres pasos y un charco— además vi cómo la tirabas a la basura.

— _Era la vieja Hinata_ —resopla, cansado. El flequillo le roza el ceño y a él le están entrando unas ganas tremendas de quitárselo a besos porque es demasiado guapo incluso así, mosqueado a más no poder por su culpa, y ya se ha aguantado bastante las ganas—. La que compraste ayer te la escondí en el cuarto de invitados porque no eres tan listo como para buscar ahí.

Llamarlo cuarto de invitados es ser generosos. Hinata lo tacha como El Rincón Desastre.

—¿De verdad?

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por chocolate.

Se encuentran en el centro de la habitación como si fueran dos imanes de polos opuestos demasiado repletos de iones como para no colisionar.

—Puede ser —musita, encogiéndose de hombros—, me encanta. No puedo evitarlo.

Se miran a los labios. El estómago colmado de mariposas que hacen cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

—Sabes que vas a limpiar de _nuevo_ todo esto, ¿no?

Tiene los ojos oscuros y Hinata puede imaginar una noche de estrellas en su mirada. La nariz de Kageyama está ahí, acariciando la suya. Sus amenazas suenan a caramelos cuando se beben el aliento.

—Vale.

Le lame el labio inferior.

—Y vas a hacer tú la colada.

—Vale.

Sonríe dentro de un beso.

**Y me vas a quitar la ropa.**

_Vale._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review por el chocolate?


End file.
